Warriors of Chaos: Allied
by Spidermite
Summary: In the dark void that all immortals fear, the ancient and powerful Primordial gods have woken and are preparing to wage war against Olympus. Chaos offers the help of its army but everyone wonders about the Lieutenant . With the army's help, the gods and demi-gods might just win the war. But what must they lose? And where is Zoe's constellation? First In Series. 1/4
1. Prologue

**AN/ Hi guys! I'm super sorry about not updating **_**Pleasant and Jackson **_**I kind of lost interest in writing for a while, only reading on here. But I'm back with a new overused plot driven Chaos story. I ****will ****see this one through no matter what. If I get bored of it I will finish it first.**

**So we begin.**

**Πρόλογος – Prologue**

**THE ****first ****to **wake up was Hydros. It had been millennia since he had stirred, after Oceanus had become the Titan of the seas. Then Poseidon became the ruler of the oceans and seas after the great battle between the Gods and Titans.

Something caught Hydros' attention. In the great void, where immortals went to fade, the Primordial Gods were reawakening, ready to take back their rightful places as rulers of the domains. Chronos' spirit re-emerged from nothing, just as Hydros had done minutes before.

Chronos looked around, realizing that they were coming back, that their time to take back their dominions was approaching. The Olympians wouldn't suspect their downfall was approaching, heck, they wouldn't even be able to sense that the Primordial's were returning until they were out of the void, which, now that they were waking up would only take a few centuries.

Chaos, on the other hand was a bigger threat. It would be unlikely that it would intervene directly unless it deemed that course of action absolutely necessary. Chaos had been thinking about gathering soldiers to protect planets however. If Chaos acted on that thought then the soldiers could be extremely dangerous.

Chaos would know by now that some of the Primordial's had woken up and more were waking by the hour. But even Chaos didn't dare to delve into the void, as it at least sap his power greatly, if not pull him in altogether. Once they were out of the void, well then they were fair game.

A smile tugged at the corners of Chronos' mouth. _Fair game eh Chaos? _He thought _lets_ _play, and__ see who wins._


	2. Jerk Prince

**Στο πρώτο κεφάλαιο – chapter one**

**Πρίγκιπας Ζετέ- Jerk Prince**

**Percy ****didn't ****know **why he had let himself get his hopes up. Why he believed he would be allowed to get a happy ending. Almost all heroes didn't. He should have realised something was up when he saw that his special monster-repelling phone, courtesy of Leo Valdez, had 7 missed calls.

He had just come back from teaching a sword lesson to a bunch of new campers, mostly Hermes cabin guys and girls since they hadn't been claimed. One guy was particularly annoying, Jack Ladris, who was, possibly, the most arrogant person Percy ever had the misfortune of crossing paths with. He was so self assured that he was convinced that he should be leading the class not Percy, and had somehow managed to slice himself in the process of training. Jack was 17, Percy's age, tall, sandy haired, blue eyed and a massive pain in the but. Jack had only been at camp for a few days nearly a week.

On the way back to his cabin, Percy decided to go to the beach, it was his free time anyway, and he wanted to clear his head, he was dog tired.

While he was sitting there staring out into his fathers domain, Annabeth dropped down beside him. She noticed that Percy seemed troubled

''You alright, seaweed brain?'' concern obvious in her questioning voice.

''Yeah, I guess. Just that new guy Jack, is the biggest pain.'' Percy replied sounding annoyed just talking about Jack.

When Percy said 'Jack' he thought he saw, worry, doubt? In Annabeth' beautiful gray eyes, that only a child of Athena could posses. Percy reasoned that he was just imaging it as he leaned in for a long kiss.

At the campfire something happened that boosted Jacks' already over inflated ego. The end of the Apollo cabin singing an old favourite of Percy's, even if he did still find it extremely weird, _my Grandmother Got Dressed For War._ Everyone started cheering even the Romans' which were there since the two camps combined after the Greeks and Romans made peace.

Suddenly there was a bright flash, and above Jacks' head, was the symbol of a lightning bolt. It made sense really Jack being as much of a jerk as he was.

Everyone was still for a while, then they started bowing, even Percy even if he didn't like it.

''Hail, Jake Ladris, son of the Lightning God.'' Said Chiron

Percy only felt one thing. Dread. He had picked up an instinct for trouble over the past years. It came with the life of being a demi-god. Something bad was coming, he just knew it.

**AN/ So? How was it? Love, hate? Tell me! Reveiw!**


	3. Breaking the Hero

**Το δεύτερο κεφάλαιο – chapter two**

**Για να σπάσει την τον Ήρωα – To Break The Hero**

**Nearly**** all ****of** them had woken up by now they were just waiting on Nyx and Aether the gods of night and light respectively.

The primordials were gathered round a pool that Hydros had conjured. It allowed them to look down on their enemies, and it turned out that the demi-gods may be a problem after all. Well, they would be if they were led by on Perseus Jackson. He inspired such loyalty in his fellow friends and warriors, that on the field of battle, the rightful gods would have a very hard time taking the opposition down, if they didn't descend into the fray themselves. No, Perseus would have to be taken care of. But not just killed. If that happened then the Olympians may just resurrect him to fight again. That couldn't be allowed to happen. Perseus must be shattered, not necessarily physically, but emotionally, by taking away all that was dear from him. Starting, with his parents.

**AN/ I know this is more of a filler chapter, don't tell me. This just how my story is going to be laid out, just go with me. p**


	4. Going out, with a boom

**Τρίτο κεφάλαιο – Chapter three**

**Βγαίνει με μια έκρηξη – Going Out With a Boom**

**Compared ****to ****what **was coming next, Jake was a minor problem. Percy didn't think that at first but he would. Pretty soon as it happens.

It was about a week since Jake had been claimed, and he was as arrogant as ever. Swaggering around. Claiming everyone should bow down, like they had at the campfire. Although in all honesty, Percy would fall from the Saint Louis arch a million times before that happened. Nobody really liked Jake much but he was still acting like he was Gods' gift to everyone.

Percy really was tempted to get the Stoll brother's help in pranking him, which would involve the Zeus cabin mysteriously floating out to sea while Jake was sleeping…

He was about to go and ask the Stoll bros' when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Percy pulled it out, he didn't recognise the number. Nevertheless, Percy pressed 'accept call'.

''Hello?'' he said questioning tones in his voice.

''Percy Jackson, is that you?'' said a gruff male voice that Percy didn't recognise.

''Yeah, it's me, who is this, what do you want?'' Percy asked.

''I'm with the emergency fire brigade.''

The implications of that statement hit Percy like a 20 ton weight.

''Are they alright?'' Percy demanded, fighting to keep his voice steady.

''Well, son-''the fire officer tried to continue, but Percy cut in

''It's a yes or no question: are my parents all right?''

''We did everything we could, but we couldn't save your Mom and step-dad. I am so sorr-''.

The man was cut off as Percy ended the call.

Percy didn't how, but somehow the news of his parents death spread like wildfire around camp. Everyone gave him pitying looks, which he detested. People kept coming up to offer him their condolences. Even Jake, although he did it with a condescending look.

Annabeth was walking along, on her way to see Percy, who had become moody and withdrawn, sometimes lashing out at random people, causing the sea to become choppy, which made canoe races impossible.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash; Annabeth had a migraine, an intense one to. Then, she was fine. She started walking again, on her way to see Percy.

Percy.

Now, for some reason, just the thought of Percy made her blood boil. She was revolted at the very thought of even being near him, let alone kissing him.

Annabeth turned around and walked away.

Similar things about Percy were cropping up in everybody's mind.

Not just the campers, but the satyrs/fauns, the nymphs, the hunters, Nico, and even the gods of Olympus and The Underworld itself.

Later at dinner Percy couldn't understand why everyone was glaring at him, just like he couldn't understand why Annabeth had dumped him, right out of the blue. He had cried for about an hour, and wouldn't be at dinner if it weren't for Chiron, insisting that he eat, even though he too was now glaring at Percy. Finally, he couldn't take it any more.

''Okay, what is up with you guys, why are you all glaring at me?'' Percy asked annoyed.

''What is up with us, is you Jackson. You're a fake. A pretender. A want to-be hero. Everything you said you did is a massive lie.'' Clarisse yelled

''Wait what?!'' Percy exclaimed, jumping to his feet. So did everyone else. They all moved forwards, pushing him to the edge of the protective barrier, out past Thalia's pine, out of camp.

''You strung us along for years, you really had us going. But we found you out. And now we want you out.'' Annabeth said

Tears filled Percy's eyes; he had helped to win two wars for them, now they accused him of being a liar? Whatever segment of Percy's heart remained, shattered into pieces. It hardened again.

_Fine. They want me gone, I'll be gone._

Percy smartly turned around and walked down the hill, and disappeared into the night. He was never going back.

In the void, the evil Gods looked at their work with great satisfaction. Their plan, turning everyone against Percy, was complete. Alone and without their greatest ever leader, the demigods were doomed.


	5. Stars in his clothes

**Κεφάλαιο Τέσσερα – Chapter Four**

**Ηθοποιοί στα ρούχα του – Stars in his clothes**

**Okay, ****so ****things** weren't looking good. Ever since he had walked out of camp it meant he couldn't rely on his 'friends'. He had an amount of money in his account that his mom made for him a few years ago, but he was running out of money.

* * *

He didn't sleep anywhere fancy, just a cheap hotel. He got a job at a local store, but was kicked out because he, in a fit of anger managed to blow up all the liquids in the store, flooding the place and costing them hundreds. So that one didn't work. Percy was getting close to getting kicked out of the hotel and living on the street, when, just for once, the fates seemed to take pity on Percy.

He was just watching TV when a large gust of wind blew through the room, even though none of the windows were open. Then the air itself seemed to rip open, a black tear tall and wide enough for a man, which was convenient as that was what stepped through. Percy was immediately on both his guard and his feet. Riptide appeared in his hand, settling into a defensive position.

''Peace, Perseus Jackson. I come here with a proposal.'' The man said.

'' Yeah, usually before I even _try_ to listen to proposals, I would like to know who, or what, is doing the proposing.'' Percy retorted. He noticed that the man had stars in his clothes. Whole galaxies in fact.

'' I, am Chaos.'' He announced.

'' Chaos, as in the all powerful creator guy?'' Percy asked.

'' Yeah. Him. Anyway. My proposition.'' Chaos said, getting quite impatient.

''Oh, yeah, sorry.'' Percy apologised. '' What was it?''

''I understand that, uh, for the past few months things haven't exactly been going your way at all, really. So I've come to offer you a place in my army. We go around, helping out planets, killing those who need to be killed. If you join, you will be immortal, unless killed in combat, akin to the Hunters. You will get powers. And a pretty cool outfit.''

Percy thought about it. For the best part of ten seconds, that is.

''Where do I sign up?''

**AN/ Hi. I'm obviously back. After next chapter, I'm going to need more reviews. The more I get, the faster I update. But please not just those pointless ones. EG: UPDATE! LOVED IT! **

**Actual reviews, telling me what's good, what's bad. Like Zynette.**

**Also, please check out my poll on my profile and vote.**

**So yeah. There you have it. Later. **


	6. Initiation

**Κεφάλαιο Πέντε – Chapter Five**

**Μύηση – Initiation **

**After **taking Percy through the black tear thing, Chaos led him into a floating city, suspended on an asteroid.

It, quite simply, blew Percy away. Massive towers, columns and mansions, and what seemed to be army barracks. The city was packed full of people bustling about briefly bowing to Chaos. Percy supposed he might as well call him Lord Chaos now - even if he didn't trust him completely- since immortals got offended easily. After that, stuff tended to get blown up and an immortal with Chaos' power could destroy the solar system in the blink of an eye.

Before in the apartment, Percy hadn't much time to actually study Chaos. He was wearing a long, deep black, robe that had a hood that wasn't up over his face. Chaos had a square set jaw, pure black eyes. As in no white at all. Just black. The same went for his hair. He was clean shaven.

'' I want to show you to the combat initiation room.''

Percy was snapped out of his thoughts by his words.

''What?'' Percy questioned, caught unawares.

'' Combat initiation. It's nothing to worry about… much.'' Chaos answered, smirking to himself.

Much. That sounded promising. Oh well, might as well get it over with.

Chaos led Percy to large, circular building where most of it was taken up by large arenas'. Percy could see people training in these rooms, stopping as he walked by, whispering. One thing that struck Percy more than anything was that not all of them seemed to be… well, human. He saw men, women some with pointed ears, bright, colourful skin along with people with _way _too many arms.

Chaos noticed Percy's bewildered face and smirked.

''Yes, humans aren't the only sentient beings, although you are the first that I really paid attention to.''

They were still walking through the circular building, when Chaos – _Lord Chaos _– took a sharp right, turning into an arena.

'' This is where you're combat initiation will take place. Basically your objective will be to survive for as long as you can. You can fight however you want, sword, hand-to-hand whatever. After this though, if you pass that is, you'll train in both armed and unarmed fighting.'' Chaos explained

''Hang on. What did you mean by 'survive as long as you can?'' Percy asked, more than a little alarmed.

''I mean knocked out.''

_Great._

'' How well you do will depend on where you start off in the ranks. Obviously, you won't be a commander, or general straight away, but someone with you're ability should make a name for himself pretty easily.''

* * *

Percy was standing in the middle of the metal floored arena, doors for his opponents to come through all round the room, the exit was right behind Percy, but he figured that it would have locked, sealing him in here with whatever Chaos or the training instructors or whoever decided to throw at him.

Suddenly, four of many doors opened, revealing a hellhound, two dracaena and Percy's old friend, the Minotaur. The hellhound charged at Percy, teeth in a savage grin that stretched across its features. Uncapping riptide, Percy jumped to the side to avoid it, but had to roll out of the way again to avoid the Minotaur grabbing for him. The dracaena clawed at him. Percy avoided them, while spinning around, cutting the hellhound up across its face. It then promptly crumbled to dust. Percy couldn't feel pleased about it though as the Minotaur charged into him, sending him flying for a second, before crashing into the metal wall.

Percy clambered to his feet, head swimming. He shook his head, to try and clear the fog that now inhabited his brain. Percy charged at the dracaena who were laughing, a hissing sound that escaped their lips. Their eyes widened in surprise as Percy charged them, not expecting him to get up so quickly. Their surprise was short lived, as Percy stabbed through one, ducked under a swipe from the second, grabbed its arm span it around and stabbed it through its back. Now only the Minotaur was left.

As it charged at Percy, he jumped to the side and brought his sword down chopping off a horn. Percy rolled forward, grabbed the horn and stabbed the Minotaur through the chest, just for old time's sake.

Breathing heavily, Percy got up and waited for the next challenge to come.

* * *

Chaos looked at the screen.

''Pretty sure we've got a keeper here.'' He said, his tone telling how impressed he was with Percy's fighting so far.

The four commanders looked at him, their hoods covering their faces.

''Maybe. He'll need to do more than that though. We need to push him.'' The second commander said.

''I agree.'' Said the first commander. ''just because he took the first round out with only one hit, doesn't mean that he's automatically in.''

'' I also agree. The fourth commander stated.

''I am withholding my thoughts. I want to see how he does next. Send in the second wave.'' The third commander announced.

* * *

Percy looked up just in time to doge the bite of the drakon.

He dived to the side as it breathed fire at him. Running behind it, Percy jumped up on to its back and started crawling up its scaly back. The drakon shook around madly trying to dislodge Percy, but he held firm. He had realised almost as soon as the thing came in that there was no point attacking the drakon's body, since his sword would probably just bounce off or break.

Percy reached the head of the beast and he aimed riptide at his target. It plunged down into the drakon's eyes. It roared in pain, blood streaming down its face.

As the thing was writhing around, the armoured plates revealed spaces that weren't there when the drakon was straight. Percy saw his chance and took it, stabbing his sword down into the flesh of the drakon's head, splitting its skull. Percy jumped down in front of the drakon, watching it crumble. As it did so however, it bared its teeth and, as a last act of defiance, spat something green at him.

Poison.

Percy's leg was aching, the poison burning into his blood stream. He remembered Chaos said that he would only fight until he was knocked out, so he guessed that the poison wouldn't kill him. Percy readied himself for the next challenge.

* * *

The next challenge came in the form of three cloaked, hooded figures. All the robes were black. They all had metal clawed finger tips, or in one guy's case, metal clawed fingers and thumbs, on both hands.

''We are warriors of Chaos. We are the final round.'' They all chorused.

Despite the pain in his leg, Percy charged forward, riptide held in a vice grip. Almost instantly, he was knocked to the ground. That didn't last long as he was picked up by the throat. Percy kicked out with his good leg, while smashing the pommel of his sword into the persons head. The guy dropped him, holding his head in pain. Percy span around as another warrior charged at him, and hit them with the flat of the blade, then punching him hard. They dropped to the floor. Percy turned back to the warrior that had grabbed him and knocked him out too.

He was quite pleased with himself, but then the drakon's poison took its toll. Percy's poisoned left leg collapsed from under him as the third and final warrior walked up to him. They didn't talk. They just kicked him in the temple.

The last thing Percy saw was stars.

**AN/ There you go, a very long chapter for you at 1,274 words (not including the chapter titles).**

**From now on, I will need more reviews. **

**More reviews= faster and longer chaps=happiness.**

**Also, I really don't care if there flames.**

**See ya!**

**Oh yeah. Obviously, Percy and, well pretty much everyone, are going to be OOC.**

**I have weapon Ideas for some guys, including Percy but I need more ideas, so put them in you're reviews. Or PM me, whatever.**


	7. Warrior

**Κεφάλαιο Έξι – Chapter Six**

**Πολεμιστής – Warrior**

**WAKING **up after his head had been kicked was _not_ one of Percy's favourite experiences.

Percy looked around. His vision was blurry, but he seemed to be in some kind of infirmary, and he noticed two people in black robes and clawed finger tips. He realised that they must be the two guys that he had knocked out – yesterday?

'' How are thee?'' a voice said, a voice that Percy knew. A voice that stopped talking about four years ago.

Zoe Nightshade stood there, a small smirk playing on her lips, but the overriding look was concern.

Percy decided to get straight to the point.

''You died.'' He said his voice surprisingly unemotional.

''Yes, I did. And then my lady put me in the stars that I still love so much. It got boring after a couple of months though. It is good that Thalia is the Lieutenant now.'' Zoe replied, not taking an obvious breath.

'' How did you…? Percy asked, not finishing his question, knowing that Zoe would answer before he finished.

''Come back? Chaos came to the stars and offered me a Job in his warriors. My rank is rank L. Not too high up, but I'm pretty happy.''

'' Rank L?'' Percy asked, confused.

'' There are four ranks. From the top up: Rank C. Rank G. Rank L, mine. And Rank FS.

They stand for Commander, General, Lieutenant and Foot Soldier. We are distinguished by our gauntlets. Foot soldiers get the clawed finger-tips. Lieutenant's get clawed fingers. Generals get the fingers and back of the hand, and Commanders get that and up part of the wrist.''

A thought struck Percy.

'' During my test, were you the person that-'' Percy said before being cut off.

'' Knocked thee out? Yes I was.'' Zoe informed him, the smirk still on her face.

''You don't need to look so pleased about it. Percy muttered, good-naturedly.

''Anyway, since you've woken up, your head should be fine now, maybe one or two headaches. Zoe said ''Now, get up. You've got a ceremony to go to.

* * *

It took a while for that to set in. they were walking through a corridor. People looked at them, muttering to themselves. Per

''Wait, what? I got in?'' Percy exclaimed, finally speaking, unable to keep the rising excitement out of his voice.

''Of course. Why wouldn't thee?'' Zoe asked genuine confusion in her voice.

''Well, I mean, it's Chaos' personal warriors. How could I qualify for that?''

''Well, for a start, you have been abandoned. Secondly, you are the hero that defeated Kronos. Another thing about how some things work here. You only bow to Chaos. You salute to people in higher rank than you.''

''Ok…'' Percy said, absorbing all the information.

They stopped in front of a massive pair of doors, seeming to be made out of pure darkness.

''Here thy are. I cannot go in with you. You must do this alone.'' Zoe instructed.

* * *

Walking through the doors, the first thing that Percy saw was Chaos – he guessed. The person at the altar looked like Chaos had the fist time Percy had met him – if he was a woman that is.

''Kneel.''

The word was spoken with both kindness and overriding authority.

Percy knelt.

''Do you, Perseus Jackson, pledge to serve Chaos only?''

''I do.''

''Do you pledge to do what is necessary to save, or destroy what is required to be saved or destroyed?''

''I do.''

''Do you pledge to offer your honest opinion on all matters?''

''I do.''

''You have pledged yourself for one hundred and fifty years of active service, do you accept?

''I do.'' Percy said, sealing the deal.

''Then as creator of all, I make you a WARRIOR OF CHAOS!'' Chaos finished with a yell.

As she said the final word, dark energy came at Percy and wrapped around him. The energy burned Percy's skin, but he could feel himself becoming stronger, faster more powerful. The blackness cocooned Percy, latching on, shaping around him.

Finally, the pain and the transformation stopped. Percy was slowly lowered to the ground. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a long hooded, dark sea green robe, with pure black jeans and converse.

He looked down at his hands, he had clawed, and metal fingers, but they only covered the top, not the bottom of his hand. That was made up for by the fact the he had a small blade tucked away, strapped onto the bottom of his wrist. Percy guessed that they would be used mostly for stealth missions. He had a cylinder on each side of his waist, both with buttons on the bottom.

''Congratulations Percy Jackson, you are now a Warrior of Chaos, rank L.'' Chaos smiled, obviously pleased with Percy.

''Rank L?'' Percy asked. ''The same rank as Zoe?''

Chaos nodded.

''Yes, the same rank as Zoe and fourteen others.

''Fourteen?'' Percy asked, still unsure with the whole rank thing.

'' Yes, fourteen. There are sixteen Lieutenants, eight Generals and four Commanders. Then beyond them, there are hundreds of thousands of Foot Soldiers. You may now leave. I will introduce you the rest of the army tomorrow.''

* * *

As Percy walked out of the altar room, Zoe slid beside him.

''I see thee survived the process.''

''Wait, what do you mean, _survived_?'' Percy asked, alarm building in his chest.

''I mean thee survived, obviously. There was a chance of you dying.'' Zoe said, nonchalant.

''But… Ok fine, whatever.''

'' So, what rank are thee?'' Zoe asked, curious.

Percy held up his clawed fingers.

''Same as you, Rank L.''

''Good, thy deserves no less.'' Zoe said, obviously pleased. ''I shall show thy where thy are sleeping now.'' She said, before walking off at a pace.

Percy stood there for a second, before jogging after her, power tingling through his body.

They reached a two story, rectangular building.

''Go into the fist floor, second door on your right is a flight of stairs up to the second floor. Your bed will have the name: Lieutenant? On it as you haven't got a codename yet. Good night.'' Zoe said, before jogging off, to the next building, which Percy figured was the girls building. Percy followed Zoe's instructions and collapsed onto his bed, eyes already closing.

* * *

**AN/ OK. THERE YOU HAVE IT. THE NEXT THRILLING INSTALLMENT TO THE STORY. NOW HERE IS THE THING. I NEED A CODE NAME FOR Percy. YOU GUYS **_**HAVE**_** TO SEND THEM IN. I WANT ****AT LEAST** **TEN IDEAS FOR CODENAMES FOR PERCY AND OTHER LIEUTENANTS. I'VE GOT ONE FOR ZOE AND AN OC. SO YEAH, REVIEW AND GIVE ME CODE NAMES. **


	8. Army Introductions

**Κεφάλαιο επτά – Chapter Seven**

**Στρατός εισαγωγές – Army Introductions**

**AN/ Right. Here's the new deal: actually pay attention to my AN'S. When I asked for weapon ideas, I got none. Also, for code names I got **_**two **_**reviews with ideas (one from Brakenfern and one from LegendaryArimaspi thanks' you two). Thank you for saying that my story is great, but also add ideas in. I still need weapon ideas. Oh one more thing: DON'T TELL ME TO UPDATE FASTER! There is no point. If you do, for every time I get that in a review, even as a final word, it will add on one day to the update time, starting from this chapter. I will count up the UPDATE reviews and then choose the correct number of days.**

**O.k. Rant over. Chapter time! **

**It was good**, Percy decided, to wake up _not_ after your head had been kicked.

He sat up in bed, the events of yesterday coming back to him. The ceremony, finding out that Zoe was alive.

Percy didn't have to much time to dwell on this however, as a flashing green light was coming up from his right wrist. There was a metal band with a rectangular screen on top. The band had two lines of metal that flexed whenever Percy moved his wrist. Chaos' male voice floated up to Percy's ears.

''Lieutenant! Get up and get to the mess hall. It is time to introduce you to your fellow Lieutenants and the rest of the army in general. The comm. device will lead you to the hall. Now, shift yourself!''

Not wanting to tick of the most powerful being in the cosmos on his first day, Percy jumped up and started running out of his quarters, and followed the map that had turned up on his screen, a red dot representing Percy.

Percy was almost there, when a large metal gate started dropping down in front of him, cutting off the corridor ahead. It was almost closed when Percy felt his instincts just take over. He had quite a lot of momentum so he hit the ground on his side and slid under the gate before pushing himself up and continuing to run. How did he do that? Percy guessed that it came with the whole 'Warrior of Chaos' thing. Percy wondered what else he could do now.

Percy was running the corridor, when he saw a massive group of people in a massive hall. The mess hall.

Percy slowed himself down, only a small bit out of breath.

''Ah. Finally. You have arrived.'' Chaos said, who was standing on a raised platform. ''Come up here.''

Chaos spoke in Percy's mind: _Have you picked a code-name yet?_

_Yes. _Percy responded, speaking the way he did with sea creatures and horses. _It will be Ira, Latin for anger. Seems to fit me, at least for now._

As Percy was walking to the platform, he noticed a hooded figure with clawed fingers watching. He knew it wasn't Zoe. The person was too tall.

The hooded Lieutenant watched the new guy come in from the entrance.

She noticed that that he was wearing the clawed fingers. That came as a surprise. They were missing a Lieutenant it was true, but whoever this was, whoever _he_ was, must have done well in his initiation.

As the guy climbed up he turned around and she gasped as she saw the boy's face.

Percy Jackson.

On one hand she was confused at why he was here. Chaos only took in the abandoned. Why would the demi-gods' ditch their hero that helped win two wars for them?

On the other hand she was confused for a completely different reason: how should she feel?

For one, Jackson was her Parent's enemy, the son of Poseidon. Should she feel angry that he was here? Happy that they now had another good fighter on their side? Or should she simply feel indifferent?

At the moment she picked indifferent.

All she did was watch the proceedings. He was introduced as Lieutenant Ira. _Lieutenant Anger. Interesting._

He was formally introduced to the army. They agreed to show him the ropes for the first couple of months. As if they had any choice.

Percy – or Ira – watched as most of the army trickled out through the doors. The only people that stayed were the other Lieutenant's and Chaos him/herself.

As they all walked up to him Percy looked at them. One was Zoe, he could tell by her composure.

One guy, he could tell it was a guy by their build, had metal whips curling around his hands and wrist, but they seemed flexible.

Another caught his eye. A hooded girl with long dark, auburn hair. The same one that was in the shadows earlier.

Chaos spoke: ''These are your fellow Lieutenants Ira. They shall introduce themselves. Just code-names, unless they want to tell you their real name.''

First up was Zoe: '' Star-fire. You already know my real name.''

Then came the whip guy.

''Code-name's Whip-lash. Funnily enough.''

After him was a guy around 19, although Percy couldn't be sure. ''I, am Phoenix.''

Next was a giant, lumbering alien, that seemed to be made out of rock and gravel. ''Rockslide.''

''Smoke screen'' the voice appeared from behind Ira, so he nearly jumped out of his skin.

''I am the Necromancer.'' Said a person, who didn't take their hood down

'' T'sup. Thief Lord. Also known as Luke Castellan.''

Ira wasn't overly surprised. Zoe had come back. But still, the guy who had been one of the greatest thorns ever in Percy's metaphorical side, turning up after three years on his side? Percy was shell-shocked.

_Voltra. I can only speak telepathically. _That was a guy that looked human, except for the fact that he didn't have a mouth.

''I am Schemer.'' A girl with blue skin and piercing brown eyes announced that, before going back to looking bored.

_Alien ADHD. LOL _Thought Ira.

''Blade.'' This was an anonymous person whose belt was covered with daggers, throwing knives, swords and shrunken's. 

''Hi! I'm reptile. My real name is Jacqueline Walker.'' The girl's code-name was explained by the fact that she looked like a prime example of what would have happened if evolution went down a different route - reptiles, not mammals.

Another girl walked up, this one with a quiver of arrows on her back along with a golden bow. Ira guessed that she was a daughter of Apollo, another ex-hunter or both.

''Bull's-eye. AKA, Tracy Johnson, Daughter of Apollo.'' She announced.

_Score one for first guesses._

A normal looking guy walked up with a sword on his hip.

''My code name is reg. short for regular. Real name: Jake Jameson. I am the only purely human Lieutenant, no godly or alien blood in my system.''

Second to last, a small red, slimy being with a yellow glowing chest and claws, other than its gauntlet.

''Carnage.'' It growled, hissing the word through its teeth.

Finally, the hooded person with auburn hair walked up to him, pulled down her hood and looked Ira right in the face. Her eyes were a dark ocean-blue; she had a slash of freckles around her nose and across her cheeks.

The girls' skin was tanned, that of someone who spends their time fishing, or at the beach.

Finally, after a long pause she spoke: ''Sea-Storm. My real name is Samantha 'Sam' Jenkins. I am the one and only daughter of Oceanus.''

Ira only had one comment.

''You have _got _to be kidding me.''

**AN/ I adjust my earlier statement. There were in fact THREE people with name ideas. The first two, whom I mentioned earlier and a third, whose name I can't remember. Time skip next chapter. Ira and Sea-Storm on a mission. As you should see, I finally got an image for the story.**

**More reviews for next chap. Later.**


	9. Assassination

**Κεφάλαιο οκτώ – Chapter Eight**

**Δολοφονία – Assassination.**

**145 years later.**

* * *

**ONE HUNDRED AND** forty five years of service later, and Lieutenant Ira along with Star fire, Whiplash and Sea-Storm were on Zionis, one of the nastier Planets in sector 9.45 of the universe. For one, they had just come out of a Planet wide war. The Person that they had been assigned to kill about to execute the person they needed to save was the new planetary ruler, although that should change within the next few minutes.

''Everyone in position?'' Ira asked through their headsets.

'Yeah, but I don't like mine. _Extraction._ Come on. You know I'd be better down their.'' Whiplash moaned, for about the billionth time.

'' Apart from the fact that you destroy pretty much everything you attack. Also, you're fighting style isn't that stealthy.'' Ira replied

''What, and yours and Sea-storm's is?''

''More than yours. Shut up a, second he's coming now.''

A kind of curtained off cart thing came down the street, the crowds cheering. Well, at least some of them at any rate. The guy in the cart was called Alpha - well, that's the closest to his real name that a human could pronounce – and he was the leader of the Zionian Empire. Around a year ago, there was a planet-wide rebellion. Chaos had hoped the rebels and their Leader, Wrog would win, but things don't go like that in real life. A load of the time the Government or whoever will just crush you, obvious examples excluded of course.

The reason that the four of them were there was two-fold: one, Alpha needed to die. Two, Wrog needed a second chance at taking the planet for the better and with Alpha dead; it would make things a lot easier.

Ira was in position, on a building roof just above the cart. Star fire was further down the road, ready to shoot the hanging rope meant for Wrog, Sea-Storm on support duty in case the crowd turned into a riot, which was very likely and finally, Whiplash on Extraction, ready to pull them out once they were done, or needed to be pulled out.

Ira watched the cart below, thinking that it would be easy to drop down through the curtains and kill Alpha with his hidden blades. But he didn't want to make a massive scene, not yet, although he did need to get to Alpha before he got to the execution stage.

''Right, I'm heading down their now. Sea Storm?''

''Mmmm?'

''You ready?''

''Always.''

''You know, this is all well and good, but are you two going to _stop_ flirting for a while so we can, you know, complete our mission.''

Ira and Sea Storm spoke as one: ''Shut up.''

''We are not dating, for the last, _freaking_ time!'' Sea Storm almost shouted over the air waves.

''Whatever. Ira, are you going to get down their or what?'' Whiplash asked, and you could hear the smirk in his voice.

''I'm on it. Jerk.'' Ira muttered

Ira stood up from his crouching position and walked to another side of the building. Crouching down again, he put one clawed hand on the edge of the building. He pushed up, spinning around on his hand and started sliding, or grip-falling down the wall, using his clove to slow his descent. All warriors were required to learn this move, it could be very useful getting down from high places.

Dropping down into a dark back ally, Ira clutched the small band wrapped around his wrist on his right hand and twisted. His clawed fingers seemed to melt into liquid silver and quickly disappeared. This was useful for remaining anonymous, since the gauntlets kind of shone in the light. Ira flicked up his hood. None of the guards would notice; it was traditional to wear hoods on hot days on Zion.

Walking out of the back ally, Ira strolled along the streets, cheering and pumping his fist to blend in.

He quickly caught up with the cart, edging towards the side to climb in through the curtain. Two guards blocked his path. The translator in his ear buzzed almost silently to change what they were saying into English: ''Nobody beyond this point. Nobody sees the Emperor.''

Ira responded, the translator changing what he said to Zionian

''I understand. Residual rebels and all that. I just wanted to see the emperor, tell him how pledged I am to him.''

Ira placed his hands on both their chests and bowed his head, the traditional gesture for apology on Zion. Then he flicked his wrists and his standard issue hidden blades shot out, puncturing the guards' heart and lungs. They didn't even have time to cry out.

Ira climbed into the cart, unnoticed by Alpha. Alpha was a muscular, dark blue skinned man, with Spock pointed ears. He was drinking. A small amount, so as not to be seen drunk before his subjects. Ira crouched down and stealthily moved behind his target. He stood up and he saw Alpha frown, noticing Ira's shadow. Before he could raise an alarm, Ira wrapped his arm around Alpha's throat and stabbed him through his head with his blade. He felt Alpha go limp.

Ira let go and pulled his hand away, He got a small cloth out of his hooded jackets pocket, wiping off as much of the blood as he could, but there was still trace amounts. More than enough for them to track him down. The Zionians technology was smart.

Now he needed to get out of the cart, but not by the way he came. If he went that way, he would be spotted instantly. He knew how to get out though.

Moving quickly, Ira moved in front of the dead body, slumped in its chair and, yet again, crouched down. Holding the band he had used to take off his gauntlet, Ira pushed down with his left thumb and twisted. This only made his left hand claws come back, which was just what he wanted.

He stuck his claws into the wood of the floor and popped out his right hidden blade. He pressed a button with his middle finger and his blade rotated about ninety degrees and was soon pointed downwards. Grasping it like he would a dagger, he pushed his blade into the floor and started cutting a hole big enough for him to drop through, his blade going through the floor like it was butter.

After he was satisfied with his cut, Ira pulled up with his left hand, not allowing the wood to drop and be noticed.

He dropped down, and rolled between the feet of a couple of guards unnoticed by either them or the crowd.

Activating his head set, he told the other members of his team: ''I'm done here, I guess we have three to five minutes tops before riot. Are you in position Star-Fire?''

''Ready and waiting.''

''Okay, good you know what to do.

I'm going to start to head back to the extraction point, Sea-Storm, you keep a look out.''

''Will do Perce.'' Sea-Storm replied

''Hey, Ira.'' Whiplash called to him from up in the shuttle.

''Yeah? What's up?''

''You may want to move faster, the Cart has sped up, it will reach the platform in about thirty seconds.''

_Oh boy._

''I'm on my way.''

* * *

Ira started to move a bit faster. Not exactly running though as to avoid attention. It wasn't soon before the screams started.

''They've found the body's. Both of Alpha and the two guards you took out earlier.'' Star-Fire informed him. ''Wrog is free, I shot the hanging rope.''

Ira was walking, close to the extraction point, when a blue light started to bathe the crowd. The guards had started scanning for blood particles, matching those of Alpha and the two guards. It soon focused on Ira and started flashing red, indicating that he hade the blood on his blades.

With no further point in running, Ira took off, racing down the streets, the Guards hot on his heels.

''Sea-Storm, now would probably be the time for back up.'' Ira informed her.

''It's not like you can't take them on your own is it? Are you actually asking me for my help?'' She said, her smirk obvious through her tone of voice.

''One, yes I could take them. Two, also yes I am asking for your help, simply because you haven't done anything on this mission so far and you need to do something. You've got worse ADHD than me.'' Ira replied, turning into the same back ally as before.

''Whiplash, start charging the teleporter.'' Ira instructed Whiplash.

Ira was waiting for the machine to suck him back up to the shuttle when at least thirty guards poured into the ally. He was cornered.

* * *

**AN/ 1,459 Words. RECORD!**

**Weapons still needed for Sea-Storm. Only Sea-Storm.**


	10. Fight

**Κεφάλαιο έντεκα – Chapter Eleven**

**Αφίξεις – Arrivals**

**After** almost ninety six consecutive hours of HALO, Ira was packed, and ready to go, for what might be the mission that sucked the most in his career.

Like he had been thinking over the last few days, _not cool_.

Ira was walking along the corridor that lead to the hangar, along with several hundred rank FS soldiers, most with high-powered plasma rifles. Ira wasn't the only Rank L being sent to Earth, thank Chaos. The other Rank L's that were coming with him were Sea-Storm, Whiplash, Star-Fire, Rockslide, Reg, Phoenix and Thief-Lord.

Ira still wasn't entirely sure about Thief-Lord, what with the whole betrayal thing, even if it did happen more than a century ago. Though, for the most part, they were on good terms.

Ira was wearing his dark sea-green leather jacket with a hood, along with dark blue jeans and black Reebok's In addition to this, he was wearing his wristbands that activated his gauntlet claws, his COMM device and the leather gloves that all warriors wore under their gauntlet.

They reached the hangar. There were several ships, each capable of hosting around one-hundred and fifty, equipped with lasers powerful enough to disintegrate imperial gold and were shaped like the ships from _Star Trek_, but miniaturized.

The Warriors all poured into the ships, one Lieutenant per ship. It would take them several hours to reach Earth, a fact Ira was all too happy with.

* * *

Camp-Half-Blood had been peaceful for the last century or so. The Gods had realized that they may as well keep their best tacticians, not to mention their architect, so they made the Cabin leaders, Senators and Praetors immortal, except that they could be killed in combat. The only cabin that didn't have an immortal leader was the Poseidon Cabin. Even Poseidon himself didn't know why he refused to have children.

The other big change that had happened was that the two camps had split again. This had been for two reasons: one, there were too many fights breaking out; Greeks and Romans could not stay together for long before conflict started. The other reason was that someone needed to keep an eye on Mount Tam. The Romans' camp was just sitting there needing to be used.

The camps had been told about the Primordial's return a couple of days ago, and no-one apart from the Athena Cabin really grasped what they were up against. The two groups of demi-gods agreed to keep in contact to each other in case anything catastrophic happened.

Annabeth was exited to meet this group from Chaos; anybody that the creator trusted such as them had to be incredible fighters. Although there was that dream from Annabeths' mother…

* * *

_Annabeth was standing in her mother's temple. She knew this since she designed it. Athena was standing in front of her in a t-shirt with an owl on it and jeans._

''_You must be cautious of them.'' Athena had said._

''_Of who Mother?''_

''_The warriors. I haven't seen them; somehow they are hidden from my sight. But I can tell that they are not all they seem. Be careful!''_

* * *

Annabeth shook her head. The Warriors were arriving today, she would find out more later. Suddenly, a sound like several huge whips being cracked one after another. Sonic Booms. Annabeth could think of just three reasons for this noise; the Gods were arriving, the Primordial's army was here, or that the warriors had arrived. Annabeth sincerely hoped that it was the latter.

She was rewarded, since she had her hopes fulfilled. Ships started descending from the sky, like a wave of huge birds. The ships struck the ground, causing it to tremor.

Pretty much all of camp had now assembled in front of the ships, with Chiron at the front. Twelve flashes revealed the Olympians now standing there, waiting for the Warriors to come out. They didn't have to wait long. Soon, all the ships doors opened with a _hiss._

Some where around seven hundred and fifty soldiers stepped out, and eight Soldiers stepped out in front, the leaders, at a guess.

Being Honest with herself, Annabeth was kind of intimidated by the Warriors, especially the massive one, dressed in a massive hooded grey jacket over a black tank top. He also wore a large pair of jeans, stone washed style with black trainers.

Now that she looked, Annabeth realised that all of the Warriors were wearing hoods.

The Warrior in a green leather jacket with a hood, blue jeans and black Reeboks stepped forward and spoke; '' T'sup. We're the Warriors of Chaos. Well, seven hundred and fifty eight of them anyway.''

His voice seemed familiar to Annabeth. But however hard she tried, she couldn't seem to grasp the memory. Highly frustrating.

''I'm Lieutenant Ira. The three people on my Right are Lieutenant's Sea-Storm, Star-Fire and Whiplash respectively. The ones on my right are Lieutenant's Rockslide, Reg, Phoenix and Thief-Lord respectively. We are the commanding officers for these guys.'' Ira spoke again.

Zeus seemed angry. ''Why do you not bow? We are gods!''

Ira's voice turned cold. ''We only bow to Chaos. We swore to obey only him. Sky God.''

Zeus's face turned red with rage. ''But you are still mortal, and you will bow! Otherwise, you will taste my bolt.''

The warriors still didn't bow, so Zeus took out his bolt, and blasted it at the warriors.

The smoke cleared, and the Warriors were still standing.

Annabeth couldn't see, but a Warrior with auburn hair spilling out of her hood probably smirked. ''We can't be killed outside of combat and since one side isn't attacking, this doesn't qualify as a fight.''

Annabeth was kind of surprised to hear a girl's voice. She was wearing a Blue hoodie, unzipped over a darker blue t-shirt. Along with this, she was wearing a pair of loose blue chinos and converse.

Tying to get the conversation away from Zeus's pride, Chiron asked, ''Where will you be staying?''

The first Warrior replied. ''Oh, we'll be staying here. In the Chaos cabin.''

Annabeth frowned. ''There _isn't_ a Chaos cabin.''

''There will be.'' After saying that, the Warriors started walking down to the cabins. Soon, they stopped right in the middle of the cabin area, and a warrior with a crimson outfit put down two black boxes. The warriors stepped back. Energy started to swirl around the two boxes. Suddenly, out of the boxes, two large buildings, as tall as the Big House, popped up, with absolutely no regard for Annabeths cabin pattern.

Jake Ladris, the camp hero and Annabeths boyfriend, stepped up. ''How are all of you idiotically dressed people going to fit in those buildings? There is no where near enough space!'' He grinned. Annabeth took his point.

Again, the first Warrior probably smirked. ''Looks aren't everything. The buildings are smaller on the outside.*''

Jake fumbled for a second before coming back, ''Okay, so you have a place to sleep. But how do we know that you guys won't just be dead weight on the battle-field? A duel, between me… and you, oh so mighty warrior.'' Jake sneered. The Warrior replied, ''Get the infirmary ready, you're going to need it.''

* * *

They went to the arena immediately. Jake and the Warrior faced opposite each other. Jake drew his sword from its scabbard and readied his shield.

''Just to let you know, I'm going to humiliate you.'' Jake said.

''And just to let_ you_ know, I'm going to knock your shield from your grip, disarm you of your sword, break your nose and one of your legs, dislocate an arm and knock you out on your own sword.'' The Warrior said this while taking out two metal cylinders. He pressed the button on each. Two beautiful swords sprang out. Everybody, bar the Warriors, gasped. The sword in his right hand was Imperial gold, shining in the sun, while the other was Celestial Bronze, casting a dull glow beneath it. Both had a diamond in the center energy contained inside. Annabeth frowned. The Warrior held his swords in a strange way. His right one was held in a perfect grip, while the other was held backwards. She guessed this must just be how he fought. A horn sounded, signalling the start of the fight.

Jake raced towards The Warrior, yelling a battle cry. He swept his sword down in an arc, going for the left shoulder. The sword didn't make it. The Warrior brought up his Gold sword and blocked it off, flicking upwards, deflecting Jake's strike. The Warrior burst into motion then. He brought his left sword down caught the rim of Jake's shield and flipped it away, twisted round and popped out the arm. Jake screamed in pain, but he gritted his teeth and tried for a second swing with his sword. Ira ducked down underneath the blow and smashed the pommel of the gold sword into the back to Jake's kneecap. Jake bellowed in pain again. Ira wasn't finished. He stood up and smacked Jake's sword out of his hand. It landed in the dirt, the blade stuck down. Ira grabbed Jake's head in his left hand and slammed his nose down on the sword pommel, breaking his nose and knocking Jake out.

The warriors cheered. Everyone else was left speechless.

Ira put his swords back in the cylinders, put them in his pockets and started walking out of the arena. ''I told you so. You'll want to get him to the infirmary.'' He said.


	11. A New Mission

**Κεφάλαιο – Chapter Ten**

**Μια νέα αποστολή – A New Mission**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

**Things **had been fairly quiet for Ira, Sea-Storm, Whiplash and Star-Fire.

They were relaxing in the Lieutenant's quarters, the games room playing Halo for hours on end.

''Oh, come on! A gravity hammer, really?'' Ira asked exasperatedly.

''Perce, that is one of the best weapons in the entire game. Sucks to be you that I've got it.'' Whiplash gloated.

''Yeah, well eat plasma grenade Mark!'' Ira said, while launching a grenade in the game.

''Not again…'' Whiplash moaned as his character was blown up.

''Right, move over Mark, it's my turn. You are so going down Percy!'' Sea-Storm said confidently.

''You sure Samantha? Like I said before, eat plasma grenade!'' Ira yelled, but this time the grenade missed and Sea-Storm sneaked up behind him and stabbed him in the back.

''Like _I _said, you're going down. That's what you get for saying my full name.''

Ira was about to reply sharply, when his wrist band buzzed.

''Hey, guys, there's a mission briefing for all lieutenants in the hall in five minutes.''

It took a while to drag Whiplash away from Halo, but they managed to get to the briefing just in time. All the other lieutenants were there, and they were all called inside for the mission briefing.

Chaos was inside – as a man this time – and he looked worried. This gave Ira no small amount of alarm, since nothing ever really seemed to faze Chaos.

''As some of you may know, there has been an unusually high amount of activity in the void recently.'' Chaos began.

So far, this didn't seem too important to Ira, stuff happened in the void all the time, it was where monsters were created and where gods faded after all. Most new monsters dissolved, but every now and then, a new kind of creature fell out of the void and went off to challenge demi-gods.

Chaos started talking again, ''Well, I am here to inform you that this is because some of the Primordial gods and Goddesses have returned, and are going to attempt to destroy Olympus and over take the gods on Earth. Therefore, your mission shall be to assist the Demi-Gods and Olympians on Earth. You shall be staying at Camp-Half-Blood.'' Looking at Ira he said '' I know that some of you will not be entirely thrilled to be going back, but for them, I have three words; deal with it.'' Chaos said, finality in his voice.

''You will be heading to Earth in four days. I shall inform the Olympians of your due arrival in a short time so that they won't be surprised.'' Chaos finished, before gesturing at the door, their instruction to leave.

Once they had got back to the games room, Ira asked the others, ''what _are_ the Primordial's? You and Zoe looked worried Mark,'' Ira asked.

Zoe started to reply in fast Ancient Greek.

''Whoa, Zoe, I'm good at Greek, but you're going _way_ to fast. Mark, could you tell me?'' Ira said.

Whiplash answered pretty quickly, but his tone was worried. "Okay, so there are actually _three_ sets of gods, not two.

The most recent are the Olympians and their Minors. Before them came the Titans. And then finally the Primordial's. These guys make up the fabric of nature, and they are _extremely _powerful. Their domains can include; Space, Earth, Older Waters, the Sea, Time and loads more. If these guys are really waking up, then oh boy, are we in trouble. You've met two of them Percy.''

Ira frowned. ''I have?''

Whiplash nodded. ''Yeah. Chaos, its Space, or air. The other was Gaia, the Earth.''

Ira stood up. ''I'm going to vent. I'm not happy about going back to Camp Half-Blood. Also, Chaos wants to tell me something, I'll tell you later.'' He said.

'Later' turned out to be about four hours later.

''Hey.'' Star-Fire greeted. ''What did Chaos tell thee?'' Slipping in and out of modern speak.

Ira didn't look happy. ''The gods made some of the campers immortal. Most importantly, the cabin leaders, Praetors and some centurions.''

Everyone just stared. Whiplash finally answered. '' Well… that's suckish.''

Sea-storm agreed. Sending Ira back to a place where his heart was torn in half and being forced to help them in a war, well that was just begging for it to be destroyed.

''Well,'' Said Ira. ''We've got four days at least, so I've got around ninety six hours of HALO to play.''

Life on Olympus was fairly predictable. Zeus arguing with Hera and Poseidon, Apollo getting shouted at by Artemis for being a player. Hermes was on his phone, Hephaestus getting at Hera for throwing him off Olympus when he was a baby, just for telling Hera and Zeus to shut up for once, Dionysius out stone cold from booze, Demeter shouting at Hades and Hestia tending the hearth and looking on in amusement.

Suddenly, a black tear opened up in the very air itself inside the throne room.

A tall, hooded man stepped through. He radiated power, even more than Zeus himself.

Said Thunder God demanded the identity of the stranger, pointing the doomsday bolt at the cloaked figure.

Under the hood, a smirk could be glimpsed. Instead of answering Zeus's question, he asked another. ''Are you aware of what happens in the void?''

Zeus, along with the whole council, was thrown by this and it took a moment for him to regain his composure. '' To a certain extent. We keep an eye on it, but none of us dare go inside. We have noticed some… disturbances. We're not sure what they are though. Why do you ask? Tell me who you are!'' Zeus exclaimed.

The hooded man replied. ''I ask because I wanted to know if _you_ know what you are facing. Those disturbances are the result of some of the Primordial Gods waking up, and they are _very_ angry.'' This last statement caused uproar. _Who are you and how do you know this_, was frequently.

The figure held up a hand. ''I know this, because the void lies inside my domain. I am the creator, Chaos.''

Zeus stood up. ''Impossible! The creator faded, long ago. You will be punished for your claiming to be him!''

With that, Zeus raised his bolt and unleashed a blast of unrestrained power. This unrestrained power was then halted by Chaos holding up and flicking his right index finger. The blast then, instead of hitting Chaos, hit Artemis. She screamed as the electricity coursed through her, inflaming every nerve. Chaos waved his hand and the lightning stopped. Artemis stood up, apparently healed, yet she shook with fear at the sight of Chaos and her clothes were torn.

''Now do you believe me?'' Chaos asked. All nodded. ''Good. If you had believed me in the first place, then no-one would have had to get hurt. You all may be wondering why I am here. I would like to give you the support of a portion of my army to help repel the Primordial's forces. It is possible that they will be able to bring back some Titan's as well.''

Zeus replied. ''We would be… honoured, Lord.''

''Excellent. They will arrive in two days, approximately. In form camp Half Blood of the situation. No lies.''

With that, a tear ripped open in front of Chaos and he was gone.

**AN/ Okay then. That is the new chapter, hoped you enjoyed it. If you are a fan of how I write and you like The Inheritance cycle, go over to my profile, Scroll down and to Alagaesian Waters and see a sneak preview of a new story crossover that I will be doing.**


	12. Arrivals

**Κεφάλαιο έντεκα – Chapter Eleven**

**Αφίξεις – Arrivals**

**After** almost ninety six consecutive hours of HALO, Ira was packed, and ready to go, for what might be the mission that sucked the most in his career.

Like he had been thinking over the last few days, _not cool_.

Ira was walking along the corridor that lead to the hangar, along with several hundred rank FS soldiers, most with high-powered plasma rifles. Ira wasn't the only Rank L being sent to Earth, thank Chaos. The other Rank L's that were coming with him were Sea-Storm, Whiplash, Star-Fire, Rockslide, Reg, Phoenix and Thief-Lord.

Ira still wasn't entirely sure about Thief-Lord, what with the whole betrayal thing, even if it did happen more than a century ago. Though, for the most part, they were on good terms.

Ira was wearing his dark sea-green leather jacket with a hood, along with dark blue jeans and black Reebok's In addition to this, he was wearing his wristbands that activated his gauntlet claws, his COMM device and the leather gloves that all warriors wore under their gauntlet.

They reached the hangar. There were several ships, each capable of hosting around one-hundred and fifty, equipped with lasers powerful enough to disintegrate imperial gold and were shaped like the ships from _Star Trek_, but miniaturized.

The Warriors all poured into the ships, one Lieutenant per ship. It would take them several hours to reach Earth, a fact Ira was all too happy with.

* * *

Camp-Half-Blood had been peaceful for the last century or so. The Gods had realized that they may as well keep their best tacticians, not to mention their architect, so they made the Cabin leaders, Senators and Praetors immortal, except that they could be killed in combat. The only cabin that didn't have an immortal leader was the Poseidon Cabin. Even Poseidon himself didn't know why he refused to have children.

The other big change that had happened was that the two camps had split again. This had been for two reasons: one, there were too many fights breaking out; Greeks and Romans could not stay together for long before conflict started. The other reason was that someone needed to keep an eye on Mount Tam. The Romans' camp was just sitting there needing to be used.

The camps had been told about the Primordial's return a couple of days ago, and no-one apart from the Athena Cabin really grasped what they were up against. The two groups of demi-gods agreed to keep in contact to each other in case anything catastrophic happened.

Annabeth was exited to meet this group from Chaos; anybody that the creator trusted such as them had to be incredible fighters. Although there was that dream from Annabeths' mother…

* * *

_Annabeth was standing in her mother's temple. She knew this since she designed it. Athena was standing in front of her in a t-shirt with an owl on it and jeans._

''_You must be cautious of them.'' Athena had said._

''_Of who Mother?''_

''_The warriors. I haven't seen them; somehow they are hidden from my sight. But I can tell that they are not all they seem. Be careful!''_

* * *

Annabeth shook her head. The Warriors were arriving today, she would find out more later. Suddenly, a sound like several huge whips being cracked one after another. Sonic Booms. Annabeth could think of just three reasons for this noise; the Gods were arriving, the Primordial's army was here, or that the warriors had arrived. Annabeth sincerely hoped that it was the latter.

She was rewarded, since she had her hopes fulfilled. Ships started descending from the sky, like a wave of huge birds. The ships struck the ground, causing it to tremor.

Pretty much all of camp had now assembled in front of the ships, with Chiron at the front. Twelve flashes revealed the Olympians now standing there, waiting for the Warriors to come out. They didn't have to wait long. Soon, all the ships doors opened with a _hiss._

Some where around seven hundred and fifty soldiers stepped out, and eight Soldiers stepped out in front, the leaders, at a guess.

Being Honest with herself, Annabeth was kind of intimidated by the Warriors, especially the massive one, dressed in a massive hooded grey jacket over a black tank top. He also wore a large pair of jeans, stone washed style with black trainers.

Now that she looked, Annabeth realised that all of the Warriors were wearing hoods.

The Warrior in a green leather jacket with a hood, blue jeans and black Reeboks stepped forward and spoke; '' T'sup. We're the Warriors of Chaos. Well, seven hundred and fifty eight of them anyway.''

His voice seemed familiar to Annabeth. But however hard she tried, she couldn't seem to grasp the memory. Highly frustrating.

''I'm Lieutenant Ira. The three people on my Right are Lieutenant's Sea-Storm, Star-Fire and Whiplash respectively. The ones on my right are Lieutenant's Rockslide, Reg, Phoenix and Thief-Lord respectively. We are the commanding officers for these guys.'' Ira spoke again.

Zeus seemed angry. ''Why do you not bow? We are gods!''

Ira's voice turned cold. ''We only bow to Chaos. We swore to obey only him. Sky God.''

Zeus's face turned red with rage. ''But you are still mortal, and you will bow! Otherwise, you will taste my bolt.''

The warriors still didn't bow, so Zeus took out his bolt, and blasted it at the warriors.

The smoke cleared, and the Warriors were still standing.

Annabeth couldn't see, but a Warrior with auburn hair spilling out of her hood probably smirked. ''We can't be killed outside of combat and since one side isn't attacking, this doesn't qualify as a fight.''

Annabeth was kind of surprised to hear a girl's voice. She was wearing a Blue hoodie, unzipped over a darker blue t-shirt. Along with this, she was wearing a pair of loose blue chinos and converse.

Tying to get the conversation away from Zeus's pride, Chiron asked, ''Where will you be staying?''

The first Warrior replied. ''Oh, we'll be staying here. In the Chaos cabin.''

Annabeth frowned. ''There _isn't_ a Chaos cabin.''

''There will be.'' After saying that, the Warriors started walking down to the cabins. Soon, they stopped right in the middle of the cabin area, and a warrior with a crimson outfit put down two black boxes. The warriors stepped back. Energy started to swirl around the two boxes. Suddenly, out of the boxes, two large buildings, as tall as the Big House, popped up, with absolutely no regard for Annabeths cabin pattern.

Jake Ladris, the camp hero and Annabeths boyfriend, stepped up. ''How are all of you idiotically dressed people going to fit in those buildings? There is no where near enough space!'' He grinned. Annabeth took his point.

Again, the first Warrior probably smirked. ''Looks aren't everything. The buildings are smaller on the outside.*''

Jake fumbled for a second before coming back, ''Okay, so you have a place to sleep. But how do we know that you guys won't just be dead weight on the battle-field? A duel, between me… and you, oh so mighty warrior.'' Jake sneered. The Warrior replied, ''Get the infirmary ready, you're going to need it.''

* * *

They went to the arena immediately. Jake and the Warrior faced opposite each other. Jake drew his sword from its scabbard and readied his shield.

''Just to let you know, I'm going to humiliate you.'' Jake said.

''And just to let_ you_ know, I'm going to knock your shield from your grip, disarm you of your sword, break your nose and one of your legs, dislocate an arm and knock you out on your own sword.'' The Warrior said this while taking out two metal cylinders. He pressed the button on each. Two beautiful swords sprang out. Everybody, bar the Warriors, gasped. The sword in his right hand was Imperial gold, shining in the sun, while the other was Celestial Bronze, casting a dull glow beneath it. Both had a diamond in the center energy contained inside. Annabeth frowned. The Warrior held his swords in a strange way. His right one was held in a perfect grip, while the other was held backwards. She guessed this must just be how he fought. A horn sounded, signalling the start of the fight.

Jake raced towards The Warrior, yelling a battle cry. He swept his sword down in an arc, going for the left shoulder. The sword didn't make it. The Warrior brought up his Gold sword and blocked it off, flicking upwards, deflecting Jake's strike. The Warrior burst into motion then. He brought his left sword down caught the rim of Jake's shield and flipped it away, twisted round and popped out the arm. Jake screamed in pain, but he gritted his teeth and tried for a second swing with his sword. Ira ducked down underneath the blow and smashed the pommel of the gold sword into the back to Jake's kneecap. Jake bellowed in pain again. Ira wasn't finished. He stood up and smacked Jake's sword out of his hand. It landed in the dirt, the blade stuck down. Ira grabbed Jake's head in his left hand and slammed his nose down on the sword pommel, breaking his nose and knocking Jake out.

The warriors cheered. Everyone else was left speechless.

Ira put his swords back in the cylinders, put them in his pockets and started walking out of the arena. ''I told you so. You'll want to get him to the infirmary.'' He said.


	13. Confrontations

**Κεφάλαιο Δώδεκα – Chapter Twelve**

**Αντιπαραθέσεων – Confrontations**

**Annabeth** was amazed. That was really the only way she could describe what she felt. Ira had taken out one of their top fighters in around a minute, and pretty brutally too. She needed to talk to him.

Ira was putting away his two swords, when Annabeth walked up to him. Even right up close she couldn't see all of his face. She reached for his hood. Ira's hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist. ''Don't try to take off any of our hoods without permission.''

Annabeth pulled her hand away. ''Why, what's under there?'' She challenged.

With a smirk in his voice, Ira replied, ''my face, funnily enough. I thought that children of Athena were meant to be intelligent.''

This threw Annabeth. No one had openly challenged her intelligence that way before. But it was the other thing that made her curious. ''How did you know that I was a Daughter of Athena?''

''Please, the eyes are a dead give-away. Now, there was something else that I meant to ask, what was it? Oh yeah. Where are the Romans, I thought that the two camps hooked up? After the Giant war, I mean.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. How did this guy know these things? They were meant to be allies, so Annabeth decided to answer him. ''Too many fights were breaking out. Sooner or later, we were going to tear ourselves apart. We still keep in contact, though.''

Ira nodded. ''That's what I thought. Nice talking to you.''

He walked out. Annabeth thought she heard sarcasm in that last sentence, but she ignored it. For now. Over the past century, some weird stuff had happened, like strange flashes of light and the Perdido Beach anomaly*, but these guys, these _Warriors_ really capped it all. Hang on. There was something twanging at the edge of Annabeths' mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and only focused on finding out what it was.

''_Daughter of Athena. Where are the Romans? I thought the two camps hooked up. The Giant War.''_

Annabeth gasped. Whoever Ira was, he was a former camper. He had fought – and survived – in the Giant War. No wonder he knew so much. And, Annabeth realised, he probably knew her well, pulling her strings with the intelligence comment.

She needed to find out who he was.

Ira was pretty pleased with himself. After that little conversation with his ex and in the after math of brutally beating one of the biggest jerks in existence, the time he had to spend here didn't seem so bleak after all. Not that he was sadistic, or anything like that but Jake really was, quite possibly the biggest jack ass in the history of the planet, with Annabeth coming a close second. To an outsider, Ira's view of them might be seen as too harsh, but starting with those two, the entire camp had been turned against them. The other thing was that Ira had suspected Annabeth had been cheating on him, even when he was still at camp. He figured this because every time he mentioned Jake, Annabeth would flinch, as if she didn't want him to know something. He was just slow, and slow was different to stupid.

Annabeth would be on to him now. More than ever. That was okay, since they were going to have to reveal themselves anyway. Might as well get on with things.

Sea-Storm was walking around camp, admiring it, her mind wandering to and from different trains of thought. She hadn't actually _been_ here before, what with being a Titan's daughter and all.

She was looking around the different cabin's. The Poseidon cabin she did like. Not too grand or imposing. Just made out of rock, studded with sea shells. Before long, she gravitated towards the beach. Ira had said that he used to spend most of his free time here. Some part of her wished that he was here beside her, not necessarily just sitting. She didn't even tell herself otherwise: she liked him. _A lot._

Sea-Storm shook her head to clear it. whether Ira liked her in return or not probably shouldn't concern her at the moment. And yet, another part of her kept saying, _what if?_

Sometimes, she wondered what would happen if she just walked up to him and kissed him. She thought of three after maths. One, he returned her kiss and went out with her. Two, he politely refused, things got a little awkward around them for a while before one of them broke the ice. Three, she completely rejected her and never talked to her ever again. She hoped that it would never be three. Obviously, One would be the best, but she wouldn't mind Two.

Sea-Storm stood up, brushing the sand from her clothes, when the blonde –Annabel? – walked up to her. ''Who are you?'' The blonde asked.

''Excuse me?'' Sea-Storm replied, confused.

''I asked who you were. Under the hood, I mean.''

''Look, Annabel –'' Sea-Storm started before she got interrupted.

''Beth. Anna_beth_.'' Annabeth insisted, gritting her teeth.

''Okay, _Annabeth_. I'm help. Along with the other Warriors, that is. Helping you guys get a better chance of beating the Primordial Gods.'' Sea-Storm said.

Annabeth made a noise that was close to a growl. ''I _will_ figure out who you are. Ira knows me, why doesn't he just tell me? ''

Sea-Storm smiled. ''Because he wants to know if you've lost your touch, Wisdom's Daughter. If you do figure it out, go to Ira first.'' So saying, Sea-Storm walked off, leaving a shell shocked Annabeth paralysed in the sand.

_Wisdom's Daughter._ Annabeth remembered that name very clearly. It had been part of a prophecy that had led her and Percy to fall into Tartarus.

Percy.

She hadn't thought about hi for a while. Not since he left about a century and a half ago. She remembered breaking it off with him to go with Jake, but then there was a gap in her memory that everybody shared. After that gap ends, Percy was gone.

Annabeth was about to walk off, and start thinking when it hit her like a fist.

_Percy. Moron, why didn't you see it immediately. You ARE losing your touch._

She wanted to be right. She was pretty sure that she was right.

Ask or don't ask.

Ask or don't ask.

_Ask._

_Ask!_

_ASK!_

_Or don't_

**AN/ Sort of cliff-hanger there.**

***Heads up to anyone who caught that reference. Don't use Google. Review and tell me. **


	14. The Cloaks are off

**Κεφάλαιο δεκατρία – Chapter Thirteen**

**οι κάπες είναι ανοικτά – The Cloaks are off.**

Annabeth was curled up in a ball on her bed in the Athena cabin, the same two options circling round and round her mind.

_Ask or don't ask._

She was being silly, Annabeth knew that. It was just the fact that her ex may have gotten a relatively high position in one of the most powerful groups in the universe.

And that wasn't even all of it. She was ninety-nine per cent sure that Ira was Percy. No, it was just that the reason Annabeth was in this position was directly linked, without a doubt, with the four hour gap in her memory – _everyone's _memory, one hundred and forty five years ago.

Annabeth got up and off her bed and started walking towards the Chaos cabins. She paused. Annabeth realised that she didn't know which cabin Ira was in. She looked around, searching for any clues that might tell her where he was. She noticed a note pinned the front wall of the left hand side cabin. She walked up to it and read it with little trouble, seeing as it was in Greek.

_Hi there. If you're that blonde daughter of Athena looking for Ira, press the button underneath this note. Once you've finished reading this, take it off the wall._

_Whiplash._

Annabeth followed the instructions. When she took the note off the wall, a blue light flashed at her feet.

Suddenly, she was in a room. Her vision swam into focus. Ira was sitting on a couch, playing HALO. He paused the game. ''Oh, hey. Wanted to talk?''

Annabeth walked smartly in front of him. ''Yeah, I kind of did… Percy.''

Ira flipped down his hood. No points for guessing, it was Percy.

''Wow. About six hours – that's a new record.'' He said.

Annabeth frowned. ''What do you mean, 'new record'?''

Percy/Ira grinned. ''Over that past century and a half, I've met you a few times. Each of them you figured out who I was, each time quicker than the last. After you found out, I wiped your memory.''

Annabeth was flabbergasted. ''That's impossible! I only have one gap in my memory, and it's from one hundred and forty five years ago.'' She frowned. '' The day you left.''

Ira's face became stormy. ''So, you don't remember the little fact that the whole of camp, lead by you, called me a fraud and drove me out!'' Ira yelled.

Annabeth was stunned. ''We… we would never do something like that.''

Ira replied, ''Well, turns out you would, and you did. Now get out. The Warriors will reveal themselves in an hour in the amphitheatre. Tell Chiron. ''

Annabeth tried to protest but Ira just pointed at the door.

''Out.''

Annabeth started walking towards the Big House, mulling over what he had said.

She found Chiron sun bathing on the porch. He looked up and smiled at her.

''Annabeth! Good to see you, child. What brings you here?'' he said.

''I was visiting the Warriors, Ira in particular. He said that the Warriors would reveal themselves in an hour or so in the Amphitheatre.'' She said.

Chiron's head shot up. ''Well then, we had better bring the camp together. And, come to think of it, the gods. I shall send an Iris Message.''

An hour later, The whole camp had filled into the Amphitheatre, with the Gods in the front row and The Warriors on a stage in the very centre of the theatre.

One of the Warriors stepped forward, the one that Annabeth recognised as Whiplash. ''Hi! So I think that you all know why we are here. One of you managed to figure out Ira's real identity. We figured that there was no point in keeping things to ourselves any longer. Although, six hours was a very fast deduction time. Well done, Blondie.''

Now the Amphitheatre was filled with whispers, and most people that knew her were looking at Annabeth, guessing that she had figured out Ira's real name. several people near Annabeth said: ''Well done.'' Or ''who is he?''

She shushed both statements.

From left to right The Warriors had lined up Ira, Sea-Storm, Star-fire, Whiplash, Reg, Phoenix, Rockslide and Thief Lord.

Thief Lord opened up the show by stepping forward, and with a grin on his face pulled back his hood.

''My name is Luke Casteallean, Son of Hermes.''

It takes only four words to describe what happened next: all hell broke loose.

People that had either met or heard about Luke did one of two things: screamed/gasped, or seemed to lose complete control over their vocal cords, rendering them speechless.

The Gods, with the exception of Hermes, wore identical masks of either disbelief or rage.

In the end it took several minutes for everybody to completely calm down.

Rockslide stepped forward and pulled back his hood, revealing a face that had large, pure orange eyes, no hair, two holes for nostrils and skin that seemed to be made up of gravel or rock.

In a deep, rumbling voice he said, ''Enthir Breton.'' He said no more after that and slipped backwards

The guy in the crimson outfit stepped up, _Phoenix_, Annabeth remembered.

He stepped forward and flipped down his hood. What was there startled even Annabeth.

Dark red skin, with pitch black eyes and flames for hair.

Most people in the amphitheatre were getting close to mass freakout by this point.

''I am Agner Ellipis.''

Reg, dressed in a green t-shirt, green hoodie and dark jeans pulled down his hood and said, ''Hi, my name is Jake Jameson''

He had light brown eyes and blonde hair with dark skin and a smile.

Whiplash stepped up and flicked down his hood. It revealed a round, almost square face with bright, brown, calculating eyes that practically _glowed_ with sarcasm, light brown hair and a small scar, running from the hinge of his jaw to the middle of his chin almost in a straight line.

''Yo, Mark Henry, Son of Bellona.'' He said.

_A Roman Demigod, interesting. _Annabeth mused.

Star-fire stepped forward. She pulled down her hood and there stood Zoe Nightshade.

My name, for those who do not know me, is Zoe Nightshade.

Artemis wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes.

Ira nudged Sea-Storm who mumbled something to him and shook her head.

Ira shrugged and stepped forward, and pulled down his jacket hood, revealing Percy Jackson.

Pandemonium.

All attempts of holding together order fell from a cliff, hit the ground, sprayed its internal organs everywhere and died.

Ira smirked. ''I assume from your reactions you already know who I am.''

Last up, was Sea-Storm. She stepped forward pulled down her hood to show a pretty face with auburn hair, ice-cold ocean blue eyes with tanned freckled skin.

She took a deep breath and announced, ''I am Samantha Jenkins, the Daughter of Oceanus.''

Deadly silence.

Zeus, stood up, drawing himself up to his full height, his face a thundercloud of anger and disbelief. He was probably going to start a huge, explosive rant on traitors, people that should be dead and children of Titans, and why they shouldn't be at Camp Half Blood.

But he couldn't, as two things happened.

One, the camps' war horn went off.

Two, the first firebomb blasted a crater right in the middle of the Amphitheatre.

**AN/ Sorry it took so long, but I've had lots of stuff happening recently, exams, packing, ect.**

**Nobody caught the reference in the last chapter: 'The Perdido Beach Anomaly' was a reference to the **_**GONE**_** series. It is what the adults on the outside call the FAYZ.**

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Review!**

**Later,**

**Spidermite.**

**Oh, sorry almost forgot. I'm moving in the next few weeks so it's unlikely for a new chapter to appear.**


	15. First Round

**Κεφάλαιο δεκατέσσερα - Πρώτος Γύρος**

**Chapter Fourteen– First Round.**

It might sound strange, but Sea-Storm was almost glad when the firebomb landed. It meant that she had something tangible to do – she had asses to kick.

Sea-Storm stood up and gave the immediate area a quick survey. No one was dead, which was always good. She turned her right wrist over, so that the back of her hand was facing the ground. Sea-Storm pushed in the round button on the bottom of her Comm. Device. Her ocean-blue tinted armour rippled into existence all over her body. Her Knives appeared in their thigh sheathes.

Her armour was made to be strong, but flexible and lightweight, since her fighting style was all about keeping up momentum, while ripping through people. It was a full body suit, with her hood being replaced with a helmet with a visor that gave her a constant stream of useful information such as how powerful an opponents weapon was, up to giving her how fast their heart was beating, indicating their level of nervousness. The suit also gave her information on her own vitals, if she was poisoned or injured, the heads up display, or HUD, would show a small timer on how long she had approximately until her heart would stop. All in all, it was a cool piece of hardware, a Hephaestus campers dream.

Her HUD Showed that her fellow Warriors had activated their respective suits, and were heading out to meet whoever was attacking them.

The Warriors ran quickly out of the amphitheatre. The Firebomb had come from the direction of Half-Blood Hill. The top branches of the Pine Tree were smoking.

The Foot Soldiers had arrived by now, automatic plasma rifles already locked and loaded.

The Primordial's had sent a pretty impressive force. Legions of Dracnae and empousae, packs of hellhounds, evil centaurs and strange humanoid figures.

"Are those…" Sea-Storm asked?

"Yeah, unfortunately." Phoenix answered.

There, out on what was soon to be the field of battle, were hundreds of demigods.

"How could this have happened?" Sea-Storm asked, aghast.

Whiplash answered her, "It doesn't matter, they've picked a side. Now they pay the consequences." Sea-Storm realised that tone; that was Whiplash angry, _really_ angry.

"Right," Ira said. "It's time to engage the enemy."

"Shouldn't we wait for the campers?" Queried Reg.

"No," Ira said. "They'll take to long getting on their armour and stuff. "

With that, The Warriors charged down the hill to meet the enemy.

After that, everything became sort of blurred for Sea-Storm. She settled into an instantly familiar routine; stab, slash, duck, grab, break and repeat.

Out of nowhere, a hellhound lunged at her, maw parted with foam dripping from its' snarling lips. She bared her teeth, pivoted to her right and launched a left-legged kick into the side of the beasts jaw. It hit the ground with a muffled thump and a squeal. Sea-Storm quickly walked over to it and, without hesitation, plunged both of her knives into opposite sides of its neck.

* * *

Even though he didn't really care, it was nice for Whiplash to know that the campers had joined the fray. He was methodically working his way through the enemy's ranks. The only place that he was trying to get to was the massive catapults that were still launching firebombs down on the camp. He did know however that Phoenix and Rockslide were already on their way there, if not there already.

A rouge demigod ran at him, so Whiplash struck him across the face with his right whip, the Chaos enchanted weapon slicing through his enemy's helmet as if it was paper. The demigod screamed in pain as the thin, diamond studded, piece of flexible metal lacerated his face, leaving a jagged crimson line from his left temple diagonally down across his face down to the right side of his mouth.

Whiplash narrowed his eyes; there was something familiar about the demigod. Whiplash ran on towards his target. The catapults were firing rapidly now, but there were sounds of conflict from beside the catapult furthest left out of five.

Whiplash ran up and saw Rockslide and Phoenix tacking out the demigods manning the catapults. The catapults were made of metal, probably treated to withstand more heat that normal. Other than that, they looked like something medieval soldiers would have used to smash down castle walls.

Rockslide finished smashing an enemy's head to a pulp and nodded a '_hey_' to Whiplash. Phoenix spoke first. "I've got a plan to disable the catapults." He said.

"Okay," Whiplash said. "What is it?"

''Right," Phoenix started. "The catapults are probably treated to handle extra heat, right? But I'm betting that they can't handle what _I _can dish out: up to four times the heat of the surface of the sun, without losing energy. So, I blast the catapults so that they are hot enough to bend, you Whiplash can start to pull down the bit that I heat up, so Rockslide can smash it."

"Let's get started then." Rockslide said, in his usual gravely voice.

Phoenix faced the front of the furthest catapult to the right. He brought his hands far apart, one on either side of his torso before shoving them forward, unleashing a torrent of literally white-hot flame. In a matter of seconds, the metal started to drip off and bend under its own weight. Whiplash flicked both wrists and both of his whips cracked up and wrapped around the bending catapult. Whiplash started to pull down, getting closer and closer to where Rockslide would be able to hit it. Pretty quickly, the metal bar was low enough. Rockslide drew back one stony fist and crashed it into the weakened metal which flew apart.

"Well," Whiplash stated. "That worked well. On to the next one."

The next few minutes passed quickly, and soon, there was only two catapults left. Monsters and demigods had realised what they were doing and were charging towards them. The last catapult was being melted when twenty rouge centaurs reared up.

"Guys, duck! NOW!" Phoenix shouted. Whiplash's eyes widened as he realised what Phoenix was going to do. He hit the dirt. A second later, so did Rockslide. Phoenix span around, the flames still pouring out of his hands. The Centaurs, hellhounds, rouge demigods and whoever else that were unlucky enough to be there when Phoenix moved spent about half a second being roasted, extra crispy style before burning to ash.

"Nice move there Phoenix." Acknowledged Rockslide

The trio managed to destroy the last of the catapults, just before Ira's voice rippled across their Comm. Signals; "Hey, there everybody. I case you want to get sucked into a massive hurricane; I'd suggest that you GET OUT OF THE WAY RIGHT NOW!" He shouted.

Whiplash looked out across the field of battle and realised that near the centre, he could see the beginning of a powerful storm gather, quickly growing in size.

Whiplash decided it would be a good Idea to follow Ira's advice.

* * *

**Several Minutes earlier…**

Ira sliced his way through a swathe of enemy's. Basically anybody that came near him that wasn't a Warrior or Camper met a quick, yet usually painful death at the end one of his swords.

Something kept nagging at him, something in the corner of his eye that couldn't see. A strange sense of familiarity kept washing over him.

Ira paused after cutting down a rouge centaur. He decided to change his weapon form. His bronze sword turned into a shield, with the grip wrapped around his left wrist and forearm. Ira pushed the change button on his Gold Sword. The guard, pommel and much of the blade all melded together, a point left at the top. The point at the top branched of, twice and soon Ira held in his hand an Imperial Gold Trident with a Chaos Diamond implanted in each of the prongs. Ira held it expertly in the middle, prongs pointing forward. A Dracnae tried to attack him from behind, but Ira swung his weapon and hit the Dracnae on the bottom of the chin. A satisfying crack sounded out as the bone fractured. He quickly dispatched the monster by shoving the middle prong of his trident into the middle of her face. She then promptly collapsed into dust. He pulled out his weapon, then continued running through the battle field, smashing, stabbing and shield bashing. Ira stopped and looked around. The battle was in the Warriors and Campers favour, but that advantage seemed to be precarious; it could easily shift at any time. Ira realised that if they were going to win this battle, they needed to end it quickly. Ira called up Sea-Storm's channel and started to speak: "Hey, Sea-Storm." He said.

"Hi, you know if you wanted to talk, you could have just talked to me _after _the life or death battle. Now isn't exactly the best time. I appreciate the sentiment though." She said.

"You're hilarious." Ira replied drily, stabbing a demigod in the throat, a spurt of crimson lashing out.

"I always thought so. Anyway, what do you want?" Sea-Storm Said.

"I figure that if we're going to win this battle, we're going to need to end it quickly. Can you meet me at the Pine Tree?" Ira asked.

"Sure," Sea-Storm answered. "I'll be there ASAP."

Ira then continued stabbing, smashing and shield bashing his way through the opposition's ranks.

Sea-Storm was already there by the time Ira arrived at Thalia's Pine.

"Hi," She said. "If you wanted to go on a date, you could have just asked, you know."

"Good to know," Ira said "Maybe I will at some point, but for now, let's just do this, shall we?

They joined hands, Ira grasping her right hand with his left. They drew on all the water they could from wherever they could; the air, plants, enemies.

Soon, a massive swirling deadly vortex of air, water and lightning was sent on its way. Ira and Sea-Storm kept their hands linked; they still needed to control the hurricane. They made it only suck in the monsters and anyone wearing the enemies armour – bronze or gold painted jet black. Soon, every soldier of the opposing army was laying on the ground, dead, either a pile of gold dust or a twisted corpse.

* * *

Annabeth looked up. The sudden, inexplicable hurricane seemed to have vanished as soon as it had arrived. It had left an almost straight line of death, and yet no Campers or Warriors had been even touched by it.

Annabeth looked at the path the storm had taken and traced it back to the top of Half-Blood Hill. Two lone figures stood at the top. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, focusing on the two figures. By the colour of their armour, she could tell that one of them was Percy – _Ira_ she reminded herself – and the other one was, what was her name? Spray? Sea-Spirit? No. _Sea-_Storm_._ Annabeth remembered. A Daughter of Oceanus. Annabeth instantly didn't trust her, as a Titan child, she had probably been raised to hate the Gods'. But still… If she and Ira were able to do that much damage to their enemies and not get anyone on their side hurt, then maybe the Pros outweighed the Cons. Annabeth mulled it over, weighing the advantages and disadvantages. The biggest problem was that she was a Daughter of a Titan. Although, then again, All children of Zeus were supposed to be able to fly and yet Annabeth's friend Thalia Grace was afraid of heights, so Annabeth guessed she shouldn't judge. She didn't think that everybody else would be so understanding though.

Annabeth was shaken out of her thoughts by a loud cheer going up from everybody. The Warriors had gathered together, standing in a huddle. They seemed to be congratulating each other. She heard Ira say, "Nice job with the catapults, you three. How'd you do it.?" Annabeth then heard a jumble of words including: "Fire", "Melt", "Whiplash", "Pull", "Rockslide" and "Smash".

Ira then stepped forward, called for quiet (which took a while to happen) and then asked; "Okay, was this just me, or did anyone else feel like this battle was sort of… familiar?" Ira was answered with some nods and yes's. Annabeth being one of them, as well as Whiplash and Sea-Storm. Actually, now that she thought about it, Annabeth realised that all the immortal campers had answered yes, with the exception of Jake.

"Right…" Ira said slowly, sounding confused. Then, he stood up straight. "Oh. Oh, please let me be wrong. Ira muttered, almost to himself, but loud enough for at least Annabeth to hear.

Ira ran over the nearest body of an enemy soldier. He pulled off his helmet and sagged.

"Oh Styx. That's just faaantastic. We are in _so_ much trouble." Ira said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sea-Storm asked, placing a hand on Ira's shoulder.

"What's wrong is, that this guy," Ira said. "He should be dead, and no are able to escape the underworld no for more than two years."

"How do you know that he should be dead, and that, if he was, he's been out of the under world for at least two years?" asked Annabeth.

"I know that he should be dead, because I've seen him before. He's a couple of years older than when I saw him, but it's the same guy." Ira said, making Annabeth even more confused.

"Where did you see him, Ira?" Sea-Storm asked.

"I saw him right before Beckendorf blew up the 'Princess Andromeda.'

* * *

**AN/ Wow, you guys are lucky. I haven't quite moved yet, although it is in three days, but you **_**still**_** got a new chapter. My longest ever too!**

**There is a poll up on my profile, and it is actually important. Please vote on it. Review, and send in your theories on why demigods from over a century ago are alive and fighting, or at least were. If anyone gets the right answer, then they will get the next chapter first. If more than one person gets it, then the first person to get the correct answer gets the chapter. Oh, if you get the chapter, please give me tips on how to better it before my realising it to the public.**

**Please review!**

**Spidermite. **


	16. Sea-Storm

**Κεφάλαιο δεκαπέντε - Θάλασσα Θύελλα **

**Chapter Fifteen – Sea-Storm**

"Okay, seriously," Whiplash said to Ira once they had got back to the big house. "What are you smoking and where can I get some?"

Ira cast him a look. "Shut up."

"But how can it be the guy you saw on the _Princess Andromeda, _it was blown apart; it can't be, it's simply impossible. You're going crazy Ira." Annabeth said.

"Have you ever seen or read Sci-Fi, Annabeth?" Ira asked.

"Now and again, why what's your point?" She asked.

"What would be the probably best know genre of Sci-Fi?"

"Eh… probably Time travel – You're not serious?!" She demanded.

"What do you know about the Primordial's? Ira asked.

"They were the children of Chaos, the first deities brought into existence by her-"

"It." Sea-Storm interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"It, Chaos is an, it, not a She."

"Well, excuse me, but I know more about our heritage than pretty much every one at camp. Chaos is female."

"Well, excuse _me_, but I've been in Chaos' army for over a century. Everyone from Lieutenant Rank and up is hand picked by Chaos, and we're personally inducted into the army by it too. So, shove that up your nose." Sea-Storm said.

"Hey!" Jake Ladris Said, his arm, leg, nose and concussion fixed. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!"

Ira nudged Whiplash and muttered under his breath, "I win, pay up."

Whiplash handed twenty _drachma _to Ira before saying, "Uh, Annabeth? I think you were telling what you knew about the Primordial's."

Annabeth took a breath before continuing. "Yeah, so there are quite a few different Primordial, all incredibly powerful. They were the original rulers of the domains. They basically represent the forces of nature themselves. For example, there's Nyx, Primordial of the Night, Erubus Primordial of the Dark, Ather Primordial of light, Ouranus Primordial of the sky, Gaia, Primordial of the Earth, Pontus, Primordial of the Sea, Hydros, Primordial of the water, Chronos Primordial of time," Annabeth stopped. "Oh."

Ira smirked." There we go."

Sea-Storm looked back and forth between Ira and Annabeth. "What? What happened?"

"Chronos is the Primordial of time. His powers completely over shadow the Titan Kronos'. Chronos, the Primordial can go _through_ time, not just stop it. Chronos has gone back to the past and grabbed all the demigods he could from the Titan army, probably at the moment of their deaths. The aging thing is probably a side affect. And the worst thing?" Ira paused and took a breath. "Well, a couple of things actually. Chronos has basically all of time to explore and grab demigods from."

They all took a moment to absorb that. Sea-Storm spoke up: "What was the other thing Ira? You said that there were a couple of things."

"Oh, right. So yeah, Chronos is able to explore time. Which isn't good. Obviously, partly because of the 'whole of time available for him to draw the Primordial's army from' thing but also because if he's able to do that, then he'll be able to climb out of the void soon, and the rest of the Primordial's' will soon follow. "Ira said, the drum beat of certain death seeming to echo behind every word.

Jake Ladris stood up. "Okay fine. I get that this is bad, if the Primordial's get out, then we're all probably going to die." His eyes narrowed. "But, how do we _know_ that you're telling the truth? You, _Ira_, ran away over a hundred years ago without a reason. You've got a traitor in your army, one that gave himself as an offering to the _king of the Titans_. And, to cap it off, you have the _daughter_ of a _Titan._ How do we know where any of your loyalties lie?"

Annabeth took his point, although, even if he didn't know it, Jakes' point about Ira was mistaken, he did seem to have had a reason.

The Warriors had their hoods down, so Annabeth could see Ira shoot a frown at Jake.

Thief-Lord stood up and parted his shirt. Directly over his heart, there was a raised lump. He traced it with his fingers. "See this?" He asked. Jake nodded that he did.

"This lump here is called a Chaos mine. When Chaos recruited me from the underworld, It knew that I had betrayed the Gods, and that it couldn't be allowed to occur again, so I was given an operation to put this over my heart. If I try to betray the Warriors, then it will detonate and send me atom by atom in an extremely painful process to the void and force me to stay there. Any attempt to remove it will also detonate it." Thief-Lord re-buttoned his shirt and sat down again.

"As for why I left, my reasons are my own." Ira said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine," Jake said. "So Ira and Thief-Lord check out, but what about Sea-Storm over there? The daughter of Oceanus. What kind of a freak must your Mom have been to have fallen for a Titan?" Jake sneered not even _trying_ to conceal his contempt when he looked at Sea-Storm.

Like everyone else in the room, Annabeth instantly knew that Jake had gone way too far.

Sea-Storm's features turned murderous. She silently strode across the room to Jake, lifted him by the hem of his T-Shirt and slammed him down onto the Ping-Pong table with so much force that the legs gave out and he clattered to the floor.

Sea-Storm stood over him, her face a mask of total fury. "Don't you _ever_ insult my mother, do you hear me? I was literally born for the second Titan war, and my Mom wasn't exactly willing when Oceanus grabbed her, if you get my drift. She looked after me for years, but when Oceanus came for me, to start training me, she shielded me from him. He killed her without a second thought, and started looking for me. I then threw a kitchen knife at him before running. Two days later, Chaos recruited me."

Sea-Storm drew back her fist, and Annabeth could see water vapour starting to gather around it. It solidified into a spiked fist made of Ice. Ira quickly stepped up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," He murmured softly. "Don't. He's really not worth it."

He started to lead Sea-Storm out of the room, casting a look of pure loathing down at Jake. Sea-Storm suddenly turned back and landed a solid kick at the base of Jakes ribs. He groaned in pain. Annabeth saw Whiplash suppress a smile.

* * *

_Gods,_ Sea-Storm thought. _Stupid, arrogant little prick. _She was shaking from a mixture of fury and sadness. Ira was walking beside her. She was glad that he stopped her from killing Jake. He had always been able to calm her down. If she had killed Jake, she would have been punished by Chaos, not an enjoyable experience.

They walked in a silence that was somewhere between comfortable and horribly awkward. They soon arrived at the Chaos cabins, Girls on the left, Boys to the right. They stopped.

"Night, I guess." Ira said.

"Night." Sea-Storm said. She turned to go into the Girls cabin, paused, then turned back and kissed Ira on the cheek.

"Thanks." With that, she turned and walked into the Girls cabin, leaving Ira rather confused.

He shook his head, turned around and went to bed.

* * *

**AN/ My horrible attempt at fluff. I'm not really good with that sort of thing. Fight scenes are more my thing.**

**Well, every one say well done to Randomname3 for guessing correctly. He/She got the chapter first. Not my longest chapter, but ah well.**

**My poll on my profile is now closed and you can see the results. It was a tie between My Avatar/Percy Jackson fic and my Inheritance Cycle/Percy Jackson fic, so I'll divide my attention between them.**

**Later,**

**Spidermite.**


End file.
